Save the last dance for me
by Nefchan
Summary: Fic conjunto entre Nefchan y Sandrasms. Save the last dance for me, la canción que bailaron Brian y Justin en la fiesta de graduación, vuelve a sonar una vez más en sus vidas. Despues de la 5º temporada.
1. Chapter 1

**Save the last dance for me  
**

**_Capitulo 1 : La trampa  
_**

-No puedo creer que ya sea el cumpleaños de Debbie¿realmente hace un año y medio que me fui?

-Ya se que parece mentira, pero ya ha pasado, sí… Y como has cambiado en éste tiempo…

-No tanto…

-¿Qué no¿Y éste pelo largo que me llevas? Y pareces más maduro…

-Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas des de que me fui de aquí. He tenido que buscarme la vida solo.

-Si ya, cómo si hubieras estado muy solo estos días.

-Daphne… ya sabes que…

-Tranquilo Justin, ya lo sé¡sólo estaba bromeando!

-¿Estarán todos en la fiesta de hoy?

-Sí, todos los niños perdidos de Debbie estaréis allí.

-¿Todos? – Pregunta Justin con cara de "tú ya me entiendes".

-Todos.

-Bueno…. Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tal te va con Hunter?- interrogó curioso.

-¡Muy bien!

-No me habría imaginado nunca que vosotros terminaseis juntos!

-Sinceramente, yo tampoco. Pero nos conocimos, hablamos y… ¡mira!

-Supongo que es lo normal cuando sois los únicos heterosexuales del grupo! –Dice Justin con tono aclarador- Bueno, exceptuando a Deb – añade escondiendo una pequeña risa-.

El coche de Daphne gira una esquina.

-Bueno, parece que ya llegamos… - suelta Justin, acompañándolo de un suspiro de resignación.

-Venga, tranquilo. Voy ha aparcar, porqué no vas entrando primero?

-De acuerdo, hasta ahora!

-Hasta ahora!

Justin baja del coche y se dirige a casa de Deb. En el coche, Daphne esconde una sonrisa mientras observa a su amigo dirigiéndose hacia su destino.

Después de picar a la puerta, la siempre eufórica Debbie abre:

-SUNSHINE! – grita abrazándolo

-Hola Deb!

Mientras abraza a Debbie, Justin ve de refilón un movimiento brusco en el sofá. Se suelta y mira a su derecha. Allí está…

-Brian… - susurra confundido.

-Justin – saluda Brian, que parece no haber oído el susurro.

-Hola Brian – contesta al saludo Justin.

-Voy a terminar la cena, sentaros mientras.

Debbie se va "discretamente" a la cocina, dejándolos solos en el salón. Lentamente Justin se acerca a Brian, con la cabeza gacha, y los dos se sientan en el sofa.

-Te ves muy bien – exclama Brian.

-Gracias, tú tampoco te ves nada mal – responde Justin, que no se atreve a levantar la cabeza.

Se hace un silencio cómodo, sólo roto por algunos sonidos procedentes de la cocina. De golpe, estos sonidos cesan. Brian se levanta y va en busca de Debbie.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encuentra la mesa preparada para dos personas. La comida en los platos. Del radiocasete salía una música suave.

-Justin, tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Creo que hemos caído en su trampa, ven a mirar esto.

Justin se levanta y se acerca a la cocina. Cuando ve la mesa hace un paso para atrás con cara de asombro.

-Y ahora que hacemos?

-Podemos cenar o irnos. O cenar y luego irnos. O cenar y quedarnos.

-¿Esto no se parece a lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos? – recuerda Justin mientras se sienta otra vez en el sofá–. Aunque no íbamos a cenar, precisamente – suelta sonriendo.

Brian, sonriendo, se sienta al lado del rubio. Están callados, sin atreverse a mirarse.

-¿Cómo te fue por Nueva York? – pregunta Brian, al fin, para romper el hielo.

-Muy bien, he vendido alguno de mis cuadros y ya empiezo a ser conocido en las galerías de arte – aclara Justin -. Y a ti¿cómo te ha ido?

-Perfecto¡cómo siempre!

-Seguro que cada noche te llevabas alguno a casa, o terminabas en el cuarto oscuro.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – exclama con ironía mientras ríe.

-Bueno, yo también tuve éxito en las discotecas de Nueva York, así que supuse que tu también en Pittsburgh.

Ninguno de los dos quería seguir hablando del tema, así que se hizo un intenso silencio entre los dos.

Un rato más tarde:

-¿Y a ti cómo te engañaron para que vinieras¿También te dijeron que hoy era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Deb? – pregunta sarcástico Brian.

-Sí, veo que a ti te dijeron lo mismo.

-Qué originales…

Se miraron en silencio, sin saber de que más hablar. Justin se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua.

-¿Has dejado algún novio en Nueva York?

-Yo no tengo novios. Aprendí de un buen maestro, del mejor.

Brian sonríe al darse por aludido.

En la radio empieza a sonar una melodía lenta, romántica. Justin no puede aguantar más:

-¿Qué haces cuando te das cuenta de que has cometida el mayor puto error de tu patética y estúpida vida? – pregunta removiéndose incómodo en el sofá.

-¿Un error? – Responde Brian con indiferencia-. Olvidarlo

-Por mucho que lo intenté, no he conseguido olvidarte.

Brian se queda parado. En la radio, suena una vieja canción conocida por los dos:

"_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me"_

Al oír la canción, Brian recuerda ese baile de graduación que cambió sus vidas. Se levanta del sofá, se pone enfrente de Justin y le ofrece la mano. Éste entiende el gesto de Brian, se levanta y se coge a él. Empiezan a bailar, con unos pasos sensuales, imitando los de aquella noche.

El baile termina con un intenso beso por parte de los dos. Dejando salir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Cogieron sus abrigos y se fueron al loft de Brian, dejando la cena que había preparado Debbie, tal y como la encontraron.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Save the last song for me**

_**Capítulo 2**: Ridículamente romántico_

Cuándo Brian abre los ojos se encuentra en su cama, abrazado a Justin que lo miraba tiernamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Hacía tiempo que soñaba con despertarse a su lado y ver esa expresión.

-Buenos días cariño.

-Buenos días – responde Justin mientras le da un tierno beso.

-Hacía tiempo que esperaba que pasara esto.

-Y yo, ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

-También para mí. Aunque haya sido ridículamente romántica.

-Aún no me puedo creer que lleves tu anillo de boda colgado del cuello.

-Yo tampoco.

Brian se levanta y va a buscar algo. Justin se queda sentado en la cama.

Brian aparece por detrás de Justin, sin hacer ruido.

-Cierra los ojos Sunshine.

Justin obedece. En ese momento nota que Brian le coloca una cadena alrededor del cuello. Entonces abre los ojos y se encuentra con su anillo colgando de la cadena.

-Te lo estaba guardando para ti, si todavía lo quieres.

-Eso si que ha sonado ridículamente romántico.

"_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me"_

En el dinner, Debbie, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Daphne, Emmet, Drew, Ted y Blake estan hablando sobre la "fiesta" de la noche anterior.

-¿Cómo creéis que les habrá ido la noche a Brian y Justin? – pregunta Emmet con curiosidad.

-No se cómo les debió ir, cuándo he llegado a mi casa esta mañana, no habían tocado nada de la comida.

-Yo pensaba que esto serviría de algo – opina Michael.

-Pues, ya ves que a estos dos…

En ese momento se abre la puerta del dinner. Entran Justin y Brian por la puerta, disimulando, como si la noche anterior hubiera sido una noche cualquiera.

Se sientan solos en una mesa, cerca del grupo. Estos se los miran, asombrados. No pueden apartar la vista de ellos.

-¡Hola chicos! – Saluda Justin, como si no pasara nada-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Los demás no contestan, no tienen habla.

-Bueno, pareja, ¿qué queréis para comer? Debéis estar hambrientos, - dice Debbie sonriente- ya es casi mediodía.

-Pon un plato rosa, para compartir.

-Ahora mismo.

Debbie se aparta con cara sorprendida. El grupo sigue mirándolos y empiezan a cuchichear entre ellos.

Al fin, llega el plato que habían pedido, con dos tenedores y empiezan a comer. Después de soportar durante un rato las miradas curiosas de sus amigos, Justin susurra a Brian:

-No puede aguantar más las miradas y los susurros….

-¿Os pasa algo chicos? –grita Brian al grupo de golpe.

-No, nada – responde Ted.

Brian y Justin se levantan, pagan la cuenta y se van. Cuándo llegan a la puerta se paran y se besan. Entonces se giran y miran, riendo, hacía el grupo de amigos. Se van.

Silencio.

-¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo? – exclama Emmet.

-Ahora ya sé porque ayer no tocaron la comida – responde Debbie.

-Estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido – bromea Hunter.

-Ya me extrañaba a mi que ayer Justin no me llamara para contarme que pasó… - añade Daphne.

-Cierto, porque a ti te lo cuenta todo – dice Michael-. Más de lo que Brian me contará jamás a mi.

-Brian no es de los que cuenta sus problemas – añade Debbie con su experiencia-. Es de los que tienes que ayudarles a abrirse.

-Sí, Deb, sólo tú puedes conseguir esto – afirma Ben -. No sé como te lo haces.

-Es sólo un poco de tacto maternal, paciencia y saber escuchar.

_Debbie llevaba unos días preocupada por Brian, casi no le veía y estaba muy delgado. Así que preparó unos macarrones, su plato preferido desde pequeño, y se fue a verlo al loft._

_Cuando entró, se lo encontró tumbado en el sofá. Mirando un punto fijo de la pared. Debbie miró hacia esa dirección y se encontró con el dibujo que, tiempo atrás, Justin había hecho de Brian._

_-Ey, cariño, ¿estás bien?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?_

_-Claro._

_-Te traigo unos macarrones de los que te gustan tantos. _

_-Espera un momento._

_Brian se levanta y se dirige a l habitación. Cuándo vuelve, lleva un porro en las manos. _

_-Supongo que esperabas esto – dice Brian._

_Se sienta al lado de Debbie. Empiezan a hablar._

_-Brian, ya sabes que si hay algo que te preocupe, puedes contármelo._

_-No hay nada que me preocupe._

_-Es Justin, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Justin? Ya casi no me acuerdo de él.  
_

_-Sí, cariño, no disimules. Te he visto observando su cuadro. Eres un narcisista, pero no creo que sea por eso que miraras el retrato. _

_Brian empezó a reír._

_-Se que lo echas de menos – declara Debbie._

_-No se como te lo haces Deb._

_-Pues porque te conozco mejor que tu mismo._

_-Sí, mamá._

-¿El cuadro lo compró Brian? – pregunta Daphne asombrada.

-En ese momento no pensé que pudiera ser él – responde Michael.

-Yo más bien pensaba que sería algún admirador de Brian – declara Emmet.

-Pues yo me lo imaginé – dice Debbie.

-Mamá, ¿te fumaste un porro con Brian? – pregunta Michael escandalizado.

-Es el complemento ideal a mi tacto maternal – añade recordando la conversación-. Cuándo hablé con él, noté que añoraba mucho a Sunshine.

-Lo mismo noté yo cuando hablé con Justin – dice Daphne.

_-Daphne, es para ti – gritó Hunter con el teléfono en la mano -. Es Justin._

_Daphne cruza el piso corriendo y coge el teléfono._

_-¡Hola Justin! Cuánto tiempo – saluda contenta._

_-Hola Daphne. ¿Qué hace Hunter en tu casa?_

_-Bueno, es que estamos saliendo juntos, desde hace un tiempo._

_-¡No me dijiste nada!_

_-Pues te lo digo ahora – contesta Daphne riendo-. No quería decirte nada hasta que no estuviera segura._

_-Me alegro por ti – dice Justin a su amiga. A Daphne le pareció notar algo de tristeza en la voz de su amigo._

_-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto triste._

_-Bueno, creo que no hice lo correcto viniendo a Nueva York._

_-Pero, ¡si te estás haciendo famoso!_

_-No es eso Daphne, lo echo de menos, cada día que pasa tengo menos claro que hago aquí._

-Cuando colgó y lo hablamos, decidimos que teníamos que hacer algo – declaró Hunter.

-E hicisteis bien – contesta Debbie.

-Por cierto, alguien debería avisar a la feliz pareja que la verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre es ésta noche.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Save the last dance for me **

** Capitulo 3: _Together _**

-¡Llaman a la puerta!

-¡Ya voy yo! – grita Emmet, que está cerca de la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Ted y Blake.

-¡Hola Teddy¡Hola Blake! – los saluda al momento.

-¡Hola Emmet! – saludan los dos enamorados al unísono. Mientras reciben el beso de bienvenida de su amigo.

Tras saludar a los recién llegados, el "organizador" de la fiesta mira, con cara de preocupación, hacia la calle.

-¿Alguien consiguió hablar con Brian y Justin?

-Sí, yo lo conseguí – anuncia Daphne-. Después de dos horas intentándolo logré dar con ellos.

-¿Les dijiste que era a las siete?

-Sí, y se lo repetí cuatro veces para que se acordaran.

-Tranquilo, cariño – dijo tranquilizadoramente Debbie-. Ya sabes como es Brian, siempre llega "apropiadamente" tarde.

-Esperemos a que lleguen para empezar – añade Michael – sólo faltan ellos.

En el salón no falta nadie, excepto la pareja reencontrada. Están: Michael, Ben, Hunter, Daphne, Ted, Blake, Emmet, Drew, Carl, Debbie y Jennifer. En este día no puede faltar nadie, es el cumpleaños de Debbie y cómo gran familia que son, tienen que celebrarlo juntos.

Todos están de acuerdo en hacer tiempo para que llegue, ya que no sólo esperan celebrar el cumpleaños de Debbie, sino también el reencuentro entre Justin y Brian.

Medía hora más tarde alguien pica al timbre de la puerta. Emmet corre a abrir.

-¡Pasad! – dice como bienvenida a los recién llegados -. Chicos¡Brian y Justin han llegado! – anuncia eufórico a sus amigos.

Jennifer no puede aguantar por más tiempo y corre a abrazar a su hijo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-Felicidades por reencontrar a tu amado – susurra en el oído de Justin sin que nadie más la oiga. Él solo sonríe.

Al momento se aparta y empieza a exclamar lo guapo y cambiado que está su hijo.

Todos los que están en el salón miran a la pareja con felicidad. Pero tantas miradas los ponen nerviosos a los dos.

-¡Felicidades Deb! – dice Brian una vez ha visto a aquella mujer que lo había ayudado tantas veces. De esta forma, intenta que ella se convierta en el centro de atención y, así, poder librarse de las miradas de sus amigos.

La cena transcurre sin incidentes. Brian y Justin pasan desapercibidos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta que, por debajo las mesas, se dan la mano. Pero cuándo llegan al postre, después de que Debbie sople las velas del pastel de cumpleaños sale la conversación:

-¡No puedo aguantar más la curiosidad! – Exclama de golpe Emmet – ¿cómo os fue ayer la cena?

-¿Qué cena? – preguntan Brian y Justin a la vez, mientras se les escapa la risa y se miran cómplices.

-Cierto – aclaró Debbie – no cenasteis.

-Bueno, pues lo que quiera que hicierais en lugar de cenar – aclara Daphne.

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? – pregunta Brian con una mirada lasciva dirigida a la joven.

-Bueno, mejor no nos cuentes estos detalles, Brian… - dice Michael a su amigo, sabiendo que si le dejan, lo haría encantado.

-Nos referimos a lo que hicisteis antes de eso… - soluciona el malentendido Jennifer.

-Simplemente hablamos… - explica Justin – lo que hemos hecho, lo que hacemos…

-Y recordamos – añade Brian, mientras aprieta suavemente la mano de su enamorado.

Una vez terminada la cena y abiertos los regalos, los chicos deciden irse, al día siguiente, a Babylon para celebrar que están todos juntos, de nuevo. Daphne y Hunter no se oponen, ya están más que acostumbrados a ir a locales gays.

En un rincón:

-Me gustaría que los días que te quedes, antes de irte otra vez, vivas conmigo. ¿Qué me dices? – Pregunta Brian a Justin mientras lo besa.

-Claro que sí – responde, contento Justin -. Pero tendremos que ir primero a casa de Daphne a recoger mi ropa.

-Ningún problema.

Justin llama a Daphne y le da la noticia, preguntándole, después, si puede pasar por su casa a buscar sus maletas cuando salgan de la fiesta.

La noticia circula rápidamente y, cuando se despiden, todos los presentes saben que Justin se instalará en casa de Brian.

A la noche siguiente todo el grupo de amigos se encuentra en Babylon. Parece una noche cómo cualquier otra en el local. Luces de colores, chicos bailando…

Después de tomar una copa, el viejo grupo de amigos se adentra en la pista. Cada uno con su pareja, pero todos juntos.

Muchas parejas en la pista muestran su amor, o su pasión, mediante movimientos sensuales, besos, caricias… pero ninguna de ellas lo demuestra tanto como Brian y Justin.

Una hora más tarde, Ted se da cuenta que en el grupo faltan dos personas. "Seguro que estos dos ya están en el cuarto oscuro" piensa cuando ve quienes son los que faltan.

Cómo no podía ser de otra manera, en ese momento Brian y Justin entran en el cuarto oscuro de Babylon, ese lugar que les da tanto morbo y hacía tiempo que no visitaban juntos.

Mientras buscan un sitio donde poder sofocar sus deseos encuentran un viejo amigo de los dos:

-¡Ey Todd¿Cómo te va? – pregunta Justin que hace tiempo que no lo veía.

-¡Bien! – responde Todd, un chico atractivo que estaba recibiendo de manos de un hombre de apariencia grande y fuerte.

Al final encuentran un buen sitio y deciden quedarse. Empiezan a besarse y a acariciarse por todo el cuerpo. Justin desabrocha el botón de los pantalones de su amante y los baja. Lentamente, y sin cesar con sus caricias, baja hacia el miembro que ha dejado al descubierto. Cuándo llega a él, empieza a lamerlo, dando a Brian un gran placer.

Una vez terminan deciden despedirse de sus amigos para seguir su "romance" en el loft de Brian.

_"Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh so much"_

Dos días más tarde, Justin está hablando con su madre y Daphne en la terraza de un bar. Las ha llamado porque tiene una duda y necesita consejo.

-Éstos últimos días han sido los mejores que he vivido en el último año. Me alegro de haber reencontrado a Brian.

-Yo también me alegro por ti, cielo – responde Jennifer, viendo la felicidad que ilumina el rostro de su hijo.

-Si tengo que ser sincero, me daba miedo reencontrarme con él – sigue explicando Justin -. Hacía un tiempo que perdimos el contacto. Lo hablamos y comprendimos que nos estábamos haciendo daño. Pero ahora que volvemos a estar juntos…

-Si tan feliz eres, no entiendo porque nos has llamado con tanta urgencia – opina Daphne -. ¿Tienes algún problema¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues, que ahora que he vuelto y lo he visto de nuevo… No sé que hacer. Tengo mi trabajo en Nueva York, pero no quiero separarme otra vez de él.

-Hijo, sólo hay tres opciones. Vuelves a Nueva York, te quedas aquí con Brian u os vais los dos a Nueva York.

-Pero Brian tiene aquí su vida, su empresa, Babylon, no quiero que lo sacrifique por mi.

-¿Y tu no puedes seguir pintando aquí tus cuadros y enviarlos a Nueva York? – Pregunta Daphne, intentando encontrar una solución.

-No sé cómo se lo tomarían los de la galería.

-Justin, tienes que hacer lo que te diga el corazón – opina su amiga.

-Seguro que, lo que elijas, será lo correcto – termina con la conversación la madre.

**Continuará... **


End file.
